yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Plans for Pangea
Here is how the Grand Duke of Owls makes his evil plans in The Magic of Friendship. Meanwhile, The Grand Duke of Owls gathered Thaddeus E. Klang, The Dazzlings, Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Queen Chrysalis, Dr. Caballeron, Ahuizotl, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed and Squilliam Fancyson about his plan for Pangea. The Grand Duke of Owls: My friends, I hope my offering pleases you very well. Thaddeus E. Klang: Well, You certainly make a good deal, Duke. Sonata Dusk: Very well played for an owl. Cat R. Waul: Yes, A fine offering indeed, So, What exactly do you have in mind? The Grand Duke of Owls: Thaddeus E. Klang, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Queen Chrysalis, Dr. Caballeron, Ahuizotl, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed and Squilliam Fancyson, What if I tell you all that The Crystal Skull and the Hand of Midas are worth of fortune and with the Cronus Stone we shall rule Equestria. Squilliam Fancyson: Go on. The Grand Duke of Owls: If you help me take over Equestria, I'll help you gain revenge on Daring Do, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse and of course, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and then you'll have everything you desire in return. Adagio Dazzle: I sure love the sound of that. Aria Blaze: So do I. And the song "Are you in or Out?" begins. The Grand Duke of Owls: I remember a time When crime was sublime, There was plenty of loot in the lair. We'd plunder and pillage, And ransack a village, With nary a worry or care! Then along came Discord With his soft-hearted dream, But he ratted us out in the end, So rally the troops! We were meant to regroup, And return to our roots once again! Are you in or out? Gotta know without a doubt! I'm the one you need for a dirty deed, I'm the best, success is guaranteed! Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout? Better vote for me. Are you in or out? Weasels: We used to be smart, yes, Horrendously heartless In ravaging raids, we were rough We knew what we had To be blissfully bad; Then Discord brought this sensitive stuff! And we strayed from the path Of our rigorous wrath; Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings, Our humble beginnings, In turmoil and torture we trust! Are you in or out? The Grand Duke of Owls': '''Double-crossers or devout? Put your faith in me, Pretty soon you'll see I'm the duke of generosity Weasels': Are you foe or friend? The Grand Duke of Owls: Here's the path I recommend! You want a ride to fame? I've got the fastest route; What's it gonna be? Are you in or out? Dr. Caballeron: We'll go robbing in all the right places, Weasels: From Equestria dunes to Bali Weasel McGreed: Imagine the fear on their faces Ahuizotl: When we drop by for cookies and tea The Grand Duke of Owls: Come along, boys! Follow me! The Duke and Weasels: Are you in or out? If you're with me, give a shout (Yay!) I'll lead you all the way, Into the glory days, Warren T. Rat: We'll begin a life of crime that pays! Raffish Ralph: Are you out or in? Make your choice now, sink or swim! The Grand Duke of Owls: You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout Weasels: What's it gonna be? The Grand Duke of Owls: Consider carefully. The Duke and Weasels: '''Are you in or out? After the song They agreed to carry on The Duke's plan. Meanwhile, Back at the S.S.Headliner, Romeo was looking at a picture of her wife, Juliet. Romeo: Oh, Juliet, I know you get scared without me, But I promise to return soon. Fluttershy: Don't worry, Romeo, Everything will be okay. Romeo: Thank you, Fluttershy. Mercutio: Hey, Benvolio, Plankton, What if Cadance makes a prom dance so the gals will each have a pare to dance with? Plankton: Sounds good to me, Mercutio. Benvolio: I don't know, Plankton, We need to ask Mickey about this. Mickey Mouse: I think it's a great idea, Benvolio. Princess Cadance: Well, I think I know just the pares. So Cadance use her magic of love on Twilight and Flash, Spitfire and Soarin, Applejack and Copper, Maud Pie and Cheese Sandwich, Fluttershy and Humblebee, Marble Cake and Orange Cream, Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm, Trixie and Prince Blueblood so the prom begins. Goofy: Gawrsh, Cadance, Shouldn't that wait until they get to know each other? Princess Cadance: Don't worry, Goofy, That's why I use my magic if necessary. Mercutio: Allow me to do a little music. And so Mercutio begin singing, "Ma Belle Evangeline". Mercutio: Look how she lights up the sky, Ma Belle Evangeline. So far above me yet I, Know her heart belongs to only me. Je t'adore, Je t'aime Evangeline, You're my queen of the night, So still, So bright. That someone as beautiful as﻿ she, Could love someone like me. Love always finds a way it's true! And I love you, Evangeline. Love is beautiful, Love is wonderful! Love is everything, do you agree? Mais' oui! Look how she lights up the sky, I love you,﻿ Evangeline. After the prom that night, Sunset was thinking about friendship and treasure. Jiminy Cricket: Sunset, What're you doing out here? It's late. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Hi, Jiminy, I was just thinking. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Why so glum? Sunset Shimmer: I was just thinking about the treasure. Jiminy Cricket: Sunset, I know how you feel about what you're looking for. Sunset Shimmer: You do? Jiminy Cricket: Uh Huh, I've been looking for someone who might need a Conscience. Sunset Shimmer: You know, Come to think of it, I could use some advice. Jiminy Cricket: Well, You should know, Sunset, Is that friendship is worth more then any treasure, You got Twilight, You got Trixie as your new best friend, You got everyone and everypony else and you even got me as your new Conscience and that's what really matters the most. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks for the advice, Jiminy, I'll keep that in mind. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225